Of Rats and Men
Of Rats and Men (Case #78, or Case #22 of Pacific Bay) is the fifth case of Jazz Town, the twenty-second case of Pacific Bay, and the seventy-eighth case of the game. Case Background Chief Marquez made it clear that no one from the Pacific Bay Police Department would be entitled to any sleep due to a looting riot occurring throughout the streets of Jazz Town in spite of the team's success in extracting all Jazz Town residents out of Hurricane Zelda's grasp. An escaped convict named Scott Lee Allan reportedly took advantage of the chaos to escape from the penitentiary, prompting Chief Marquez to dispatch Frank Knight and the player to put an end to the looting riot at all costs. Kitty LaBombe's scream was heard from a distance informing Frank and the player about a disgusting situation inside an abandoned theater only to find the escaped convict tied to a pink sofa chair cannibalized to death by rats. During the murder investigation, the Pacific Bay PD Headquarters was under attack by the looters thanks to a car crash that compromised the precinct's electrical supply, in which Chief Marquez ordered Frank and the player to assess the damage done to the headquarters. Freddie Alonzo was attacked by the looters during the car crash that compromised the station's electrical supply. To make things worse, Amy Young was attacked by the looters inside the headquarters—prompting Russell Crane to alert Frank and the player about Amy being told by a looter hidden behind a mask to force the player to put the murder investigation to a halt. Amy's injuries confirmed that Scott's murder and the attack on the PBPD precinct were linked. After tedious investigation, the killer was incriminated to be the victim's cell mate, Andre Roche. Andre was also responsible for attacking Amy in hope of shaking the player off his trail. Andre learned of Scott's hidden loot in which Scott refused to out details, but also had to put up with Scott's bullying during his hard time. When Andre learned of Scott's breakaway from prison, he saw an opportunity to get even with his oppressive cell mate by exploiting his weakness, in this case Scott hated rats. Andre lured Scott into the abandoned theater, and then he tied the escaped convict using his military training. Andre intended to torture Scott so that he would learn the location of the hidden loot but little did he know he covered him with Rat Attract—allowing the rats to cannibalize his former cell mate. Andre attempted to release him after Scott bubbled out the hidden loot's location, but to no avail. Judge Dante informed the court that he had his vehicle stolen by looters but also pin-pointed that Pacific Bay rats are protected species under Pacific Bay law, a move which infuriated Judge Dante for the first time in the game. For the premeditated murder of Scott Lee Allan and the alleged endangerment of the Pacific Bay rats, Andre was sentenced to 40 years in jail assigned to a cell mate who was known to snore in their sleep. Judge Dante also gave Andre a chance to come clean by asking him where Scott's loot was located at, but Andre refused to out it before Judge Dante. Therefore, the sentence stood. Frank was surprised that the player was not disgusted when it came to disgusting murders, mirroring how David Jones was surprised when the player demonstrated undeniable bravery during the events of The Grim Butcher and A Deadly Game in Grimsborough. Yann Toussaint found out that Freddie's parents were also victims of The Puppeteer in the hours following Andre's arrest although Chief Marquez pleaded with Yann to drop his quest to bring The Puppeteer to justice, but Hannah Choi interrupted Chief Marquez and Yann urgently to alert the team Hurricane Zelda was striking Jazz Town at the northeast corner of the hurricane-battered district. Victim *'Scott Lee Allan' (tied up and eaten by rats) Murder Weapon *'Rats' Killer *'Andre Roche' Suspects C78KLaBombe.png|Kitty LaBombe C78VBlade.png|Veronica Blade C78EHubcap.png|Ethel Hubcap C78FAlonzo.png|Freddie Alonzo C78ARoche.png|Andre Roche Killer's Profile *The killer has military training. *The killer drinks whiskey. *The killer takes sleeping pills. *The killer has green eyes. *The killer has a tattoo. Crime Scenes C78TheaterA.png|Abandoned Theater C78TheaterB.png|Theater Stage C78LootedStreetA.png|Looted Street C78LootedStreetB.png|Pest Emporium C78PBPDA.png|Looted Station C78PBPDB.png|Police Files Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Abandoned Theater. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Jewelry) *Examine Broken Jewelry. (Result: Family Crest) *Examine Family Crest. (Result: Blade Family Crest) *Talk to Veronica Blade about her necklace. (Prerequisite: Blade Family Crest unraveled) *Talk to Kitty LaBombe about what happened in the theater. (Prerequisite: Play Abandoned Theater as a task) *Investigate Looted Street. (Prerequisite: Talk to Kitty; Clues: Sports Bag, Broken Device) *Examine Sports Bag. (Result: Prison Shackles) *Analyze Prison Shackles. (09:00:00) *Talk to Ethel Hubcap about her helping the victim. (Prerequisite: Prison Shackles analyzed) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: Humane Rat Trap) *Examine Humane Rat Trap. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks whiskey) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; The killer has military training; Murder Weapon found: Rats) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Looted Station. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Postcard, Police Locker) *Talk to Freddie Alonzo about what he was doing in the police station. (Prerequisite: Play Looted Station as a task) *Examine Postcard. (Result: Prisoner ID) *Analyze Prisoner ID. (06:00:00) *Talk to Andre Roche about sharing a cell with the victim. (Prerequisite: Prisoner ID analyzed) *Examine Police Locker. (Result: Rat Bait) *Analyze Rat Bait. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes sleeping pills) *Investigate Pest Emporium. (Prerequisite: Rat Bait analyzed; Clues: Broken Shop Sign, Telegram) *Examine Broken Shop Sign. (Result: Shop Sign) *Talk to Ethel Hubcap about the threat to the victim on her shop sign. (Prerequisite: Shop Sign restored) *Examine Telegram. (Result: Telegram Message) *Analyze Telegram Message. (09:00:00) *Talk to Veronica Blade about her telegram to the victim. (Prerequisite: Telegram Message analyzed) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Police Files. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Broken Object, Family Picture, Faded Theater Plan) *Examine Broken Object. (Result: Mask) *Analyze Mask. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has green eyes) *Examine Family Picture. (Result: Daniel Allan) *Talk to Kitty LaBombe about being the victim's son. (Prerequisite: Daniel Allan unraveled) *Examine Faded Theater Plan. (Result: Plan Annotation) *Investigate Theater Stage. (Prerequisite: Plan Annotation analyzed; Clues: Diary, Box of Costumes) *Examine Diary. (Result: Last Entry) *Talk to Andre Roche about the victim's hidden treasure. (Prerequisite: Last Entry unraveled) *Examine Box of Costumes. (Result: School Photo) *Analyze School Photo. (06:00:00) *Talk to Freddie Alonzo about his relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: School Photo analyzed) *Investigate Looted Street. (Prerequisite: Talk to Freddie first; Clues: Dead Rat) *Examine Dead Rat. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a tattoo.) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Investigate Looted Station. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation; Clues: Broken Hard Drive) *Examine Broken Hard Drive. (Result: Restored Hard Drive) *Analyze Restored Hard Drive. (09:00:00) *Talk to Freddie about his parents being the first victims of the Puppeteer. (Prerequisite: Hard Drive analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Looted Street. (Prerequisite: Talk to Freddie; Clues: Damaged Plaque) *Examine Damaged Plaque. (Result: Commemorative Plaque) *Give the commemorative plaque to Freddie. (Prerequisite: Plaque restored; Reward: Police Windbreaker) *See what bothers Veronica. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Police Files. (Prerequisite: Talk to Veronica; Clues: Police Box) *Examine Police Box. (Result: Lottery Ticket) *Analyze Lottery Ticket. (06:00:00) *Investigate Abandoned Theater. (Prerequisite: Lottery Ticket analyzed; Clues: Jewelry Box) *Examine Jewelry Box. (Result: Blade Family Brooch) *Give the brooch back to Veronica. (Prerequisite: Blade Family Brooch found; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *The title of this case may be a reference to the ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2012 TV series) episode of the same name. **The case's title could also be a reference to Of Mice and Men, a novella written by Nobel Prize-winning author John Steinbeck. *This case and Shark Attack! are the only cases in Pacific Bay in which the murder weapon is an animal (in this case, the murder weapon are rats). *This case is one of the several cases containing LGBT (Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transgender) suspects. *This is one of the few cases in which both Amy and Frank interact with each other. 's "cut here" tattoo is an obvious reference to Trevor Philips's prominent tattoo of the same words and design.]] *It should be noted that: Andre is shown to have a tattoo on his neck featuring a dotted line and the words "cut here", which is a rip-off of the popular tattoo sported by Trevor Philips, one of the three protagonists of Grand Theft Auto V. *There are a few easter eggs featured in the "Looted Station" crime scene, as described in the following: **There's a portrait of Jones that can be noticed at the top middle-right area of the scene. **There's also a portrait of Amy that can be seen at the top middle-left area of the scene. **A poster of Freddy Stewart's corpse can be spotted on the ground. Navigation Category:Cases of Pacific Bay Category:Cases Category:Jazz Town